


The Premiere

by Rose711



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach agreed to attend the BB18 premiere party in New York with Frankie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Premiere

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best-planned or written work, but I had to infuse a little hope into the BB18 premiere. Even if the chances of anything remotely similar to this happening are zero.

He ran his hands through his hair and over his shirt for the tenth time in the last two minutes. He sighed and dropped his arms to his side, staring into the full-length mirror.

“You look perfect,” Frankie whispered into his ear. Zach smiled weakly, not taking his eyes off his own reflection. 

“Baby,” Frankie cooed as he wrapped his arms around Zach’s shoulders from behind, kissing his neck. “You really don’t have to do this. Stay here, watch TV. It’s no big deal.”

Zach grabbed on to Frankie’s arms and locked eyes with him through the mirror. “No, it’s cool. I want to go,” Zach said, genuinely smiling. “Just nervous.”

“It’ll be fine, I promise. I’ll be there and if anything happens and you want to leave, just say the word and we’re gone.”

Zach exhaled and turned around in Frankie’s arms. Looking into Frankie’s eyes immediately brought a sense a calm that has become increasingly rare. Bringing his hand up to Frankie’s chin, he connected their lips. It didn’t matter if it was the first kiss they shared in a month or the fiftieth that day. The passion was always there.

“Alright, let’s go,” Frankie said a little too cheerfully as his phone beeped alerting him that their car had arrived. Zach nodded and followed Frankie out the door, pressing the elevator button repeatedly, willing it to come. If he was going to do this, he just wanted to do it now.

A couple of months ago during one of their daily calls, Frankie mentioned that he was invited to and would be attending the Big Brother Premiere Party in New York. He also mentioned that they really wanted Zach there and it would be a great excuse to see each other during a crazy busy month. It took several weeks, but Zach finally agreed to attend, unbeknownst to any of his fans.

As the car sputtered through New York traffic, Zach pulled Frankie to him and kissed his forehead, trying to calm his nerves. For the past several months he had nearly invisible to his fans and the public. He retreated from social media hoping that the questions, and the hate, would die down to a point where he could truly figure some things out. Although the outside noise had lightened, things were still not as clear as he wished. But he had come to a few realizations, including that his relationship with Frankie was a priority.

“We’re almost there,” Frankie said, startling Zach from his thoughts. “And Derrick just texted; he’s already there with Cody.”  
Zach nodded as he stared out the window at the city passing them by. He found himself smiling and genuinely excited, a feeling that he felt several times in the past two days but hadn’t experienced for months before. 

The driver came to a stop and announced that they had arrived, eliciting a small squeal from Frankie and a subsequent giggle from Zach. Frankie reached for the door handle before turning back to Zach with a questioning look. Zach smiled, nodded and practically pushed Frankie out the door. 

The second Frankie left the car, the fans were screaming his name. Zach couldn’t help but laugh as Frankie jumped up and down and blew kisses to the crowd. Watching Frankie just be Frankie was a thing of beauty.

Zach looked around and locked eyes with Derrick, who was quickly making his way to Frankie. He smiled at Zach and yelled “let’s go!”, giving Zach the courage to exit the car.

He was met with the same reaction as Frankie. He waved at the fans while practically skipping over to Frankie and Derrick. Former houseguest after former houseguest came up to the small group, everyone relishing in their shared experience of being on the show.

As it neared the actual premiere of the show, more and more fans arrived, screaming their admiration for their favorite houseguest. Zach couldn’t help but notice that he and Frankie were two of the most popular people there. 

“They love us. Still,” Zach marveled to Frankie when he caught back up to him. “I don’t know why.”

“Because we’re amazing, Rose,” Frankie joked. Zach laughed hysterically and grabbed Frankie’s hand.

“At least when we’re together we are,” Zach agreed, lacing their fingers together. Frankie looked down at their hands and then back to Zach’s face with a questioning look, but Zach was already in deep conversation with someone else. Frankie tried to drop Zach’s hand, but Zach just squeezed it tighter.

It wasn’t a minute later that they were asked to move inside to watch the premiere.

“Babe, come on,” Zach yelled a little too loudly to Frankie before kissing his cheek to get his attention. Frankie nodded with wide eyes and an amused smile as fans and houseguests alike stared on.

“You’re a lunatic, you know?” Frankie whispered lightheartedly to Zach as they moved inside.

“Yup, but I’m your lunatic.”


End file.
